Crystal Tears, Broken Heart
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up!* Being betrayed by Darien, Serena goes to the DBZ dimension. Then, she returns to her own dimension with the Z Warriors and Scouts. She now has to defeat Darien...and find her real true love. “You loved her, didn’t you?”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
Italics either mean thoughts or flashbacks. Darien bashing.  
  
Ages- I'm only doing Serena and Gohan's ages.  
Serena-17 years old  
Gohan-17 years old  
  
Crystal Tears, Broken Heart-Prologue  
  
A young girl stood on a cliff. Tears were streaming down her face. "Darien...how could you? Scouts...why did you sacrifice yourselves for me?" the girl thought. She remembered the horrible moment.   
  
*Flashback*  
"Hello Serena," Darien said coldly.  
"Darien! You're the enemy?" Serena said, shocked.  
"Yes I am. I'm sick of you, you little bitch. Time for you to go to hell. I never liked you. I have a new love, the Queen of Darkness. She's given me power. And with my power, I shall kill you," Darien said and he formed a large blast of dark energy and aimed it straight for Serena. Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came.  
Serena opened her eyes. She gasped. "Scouts!" The Sailor Scouts jumped in front of her and took the blast.  
"Serena...run," Sailor Mars said and then, the Scouts collapsed.   
"No!" Serena cried. Darien got another blast ready.   
"Silver Crystal, please take me away from here!" Serena shouted and she disappeared.  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Why Scouts? I wasn't worth it," Serena said, crying. She fell to the ground.  
Gohan was flying around when he saw Serena crying on the ground.  
"I wonder if she is okay," Gohan thought and he flew to her.  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked Serena.  
Serena gasped and turned around. Her face was wet with tears. She felt very weak and then, she collapsed.  
"Shit," Gohan said. He picked her up and started flying towards his house. He couldn't help wondering why the girl was crying.  
"She seemed really upset. Her face was all wet. She didn't look hurt though. I wonder if she had been hurt emotionally. She looks so innocent. I can't help remembering how she looked when she was crying. Her face had a look of sadness and she had tears that sparkled like crystals," Gohan thought. A few minutes later, he arrived at the Son house. He showed Serena to Chi-Chi.  
"Oh my goodness! Take her inside! The poor girl, she looks like she's exhausted!" Chi-Chi said. They put her in a guest room for the night.  
Everyone had left the room except Gohan. Just when he was shutting off the light, Serena mumbled, "Darien...I thought we were...meant to...be."  
  
REVIEW OR NO MORE!  
  



	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.**

** **

# Crystal Tears, Broken Hear

** **

**Part One****-The Meeting**

** **

**Serena slowly opened her eyes. She got up and looked around her. __**

**_"Where am I?"_**** she thought.**

**"Oh, you're awake!"**

**Serena glanced behind her and saw a woman. "Who are you?" she asked.**

**"I'm Chi-Chi. Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"I'm…Serena," she said.**

**"Don't worry Serena. You don't have to be scared. Let me get the rest of my family. Goku, Gohan! Our guest is awake!" Chi-Chi yelled.**

**The two ran downstairs.**

**"That's Goku, my husband and that's Gohan, my son. He's the one that saved you," Chi-Chi said.**

**"Arigato," Serena said and she bowed. Then she said, "I'm Serena."**

**"Nice to meet you Serena. Just asking, where are you from?" Goku asked.**

**Serena sighed. "I…don't know. I don't know where I am so I don't know where the place I live is. But I am from the city of Tokyo in Japan," Serena said.**

**"Umm…Japan? Where's that?" Gohan asked.**

**"I knew it," Serena said. "This must be another Earth. I must be in a different dimension," she said and she sighed.**

**"What happened though? Why are you here?" Goku asked.**

**"I'm sorry…that's something that I don't really…want to talk about," Serena said, her voice shaking. A tear fell from her eye.**

**"I'm…sorry," Goku said.**

**"It's okay. It's not you. It's the story of why I'm here…it's still hurting," Serena said softly.**

**"Well," Chi-Chi said, trying to change the subject, "We should introduce you to our friends."**

**"I would like that but I must find a place to stay. That might take a while since I don't have…any money with me," Serena said.**

**"Don't even think about finding a place to stay. You're staying with us and that's final," Chi-Chi said sternly.**

**"Arigato but I don't have any money," Serena said.**

**"That's okay. Doesn't matter," Gohan said. Secretly, he thought that the young girl was really beautiful and he really liked her. **

**"Okay…arigato," Serena said and she bowed again.**

**"You're very welcome," Goku said. Then his stomach made a loud noise. "Oops…I guess my stomach wants some food," Goku said.**

**Serena smiled a little bit. _"I think I'm going to like these people,"_ she thought. Then she glanced at Gohan for a brief second. _"I think I'll like him especially. I feel a weird feeling about him that I never felt with Darien,"_ she thought.**

**_"Oh no! She's going to be with us when we eat! She'll see what_**

**_pigs we are,"_**** Gohan thought.**

**Chi-Chi led everyone to the kitchen.   
"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" Chi-Chi asked Serena.**

**"Not that I know of, no," Serena said. Then she thought, _"They're going to see me act like a total pig. I guess I could act polite and eat a little even though I'm so hungry,"_ Serena thought. She sat down at the table.**

**Goku started attacking all of the food. Gohan looked embarrassed. "Dad…" he said.**

**Serena looked on, shocked. _"He eats almost as much as I do! That's amazing!"_ Serena thought. _"Oh whatever with being polite. I'm starved. But I won't eat as much," _Serena thought and she started taking food. She ate in all in 6 minutes.**

**"Are you a Saiyan?" Gohan asked.**

**"Saiyan? What's that?" Serena asked.**

**"Guess not," Gohan said. Then he started eating as well.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**After breakfast, Chi-Chi decided to take Serena shopping for clothes.**

**"But I have no money," Serena protested.**

**"Too bad. I'm paying," Chi-Chi said and she dragged Serena away.**

**"Poor Serena," Goku said, laughing.**

**Chi-Chi and Serena went to a nearby town. They bought a lot of clothes.**

**"Arigato Chi-Chi," Serena said.**

**"Your welcome Serena," Chi-Chi said. Suddenly, she stopped. **

**"What's wrong?" Serena asked.**

**"There's going to be a dance on Saturday!" Chi-Chi said. "We are going to buy you a dress right now," Chi-Chi said.**

**"Me?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes, you're going," Chi-Chi ordered. **

**"You too," Serena commanded.**

**They both laughed and went into a store.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"We're back!" Chi-Chi shouted when she and Serena walked into the Son house.**

**"Great! What did you buy?" Goku asked.**

**"Some stuff. There's going to be a dance on Saturday!" Serena said happily.**

**"Really? Cool," Gohan said.**

**"And everyone is going," Chi-Chi said.**

**"What?" Gohan said.**

**"Okay," Goku said.**

**_"I stink at dancing. Serena is probably going to be laughing at me," _Gohan thought worriedly.**

**"Don't worry," Serena said, looking at Gohan's pale face, "I stink at dancing too. In fact, I stink really bad," she said, laughing. Then she stopped. _"Why am I having fun? The Scouts probably need my help!"_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt something. An evil presence.Then she said, "Excuse me everyone. I have some…matters to attend," she said and she ran out of the house.**

**Gohan looked worried. "I feel an evil presence," he said.**

**"Gohan," Goku said, "There's something evil on the Earth. I think Serena felt it too," Goku said.**

**"What?" Gohan said, shocked.**

**"I feel her ki. It's very powerful. Probably more powerful than all of us together," Goku said.**

**"What!?" Gohan exclaimed. He flew out of the house. Goku followed.**

**They arrived at a spot. They could see the other Z-warriors there.**

**"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said when he landed.**

**"You guys feel it too?" Goku asked. The others nodded.**

**Suddenly, Serena ran to the spot where they were. She skidded to a stop.**

**"Why are you all here?" she asked. _"I can't transform!"_ she thought frantically.**

**"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.**

**"I'm Serena," Serena replied and she looked around. "They're close," she murmured. **

**"Who?" Krillin asked.**

**"Huh? Oh…no one!" Serena said nervously.**

**Suddenly, a woman appeared. "Where is Sailor Moon? Where is the White Moon Princess? Prince Darien would like to speak with her," the woman said. She glanced at Serena. She flew down to her and before Serena could get away, the woman grabbed her. "Are you the White Moon Princess?" she asked. "Nobody move!" she shouted.**

**"Leave me alone you ugly woman!" Serena shouted and she kicked the woman. The woman stumbled backward.**

**"Who are you?" Serena asked.**

**"I'm Katrina and I am after the Princess. She and my master, Prince Darien have some unfinished business," the woman said.**

**"Shut up woman! Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted. His attack didn't even hurt the woman.**

**"How'd he do that?" Serena asked.**

**"Pathetic!" Katrina shouted and she blasted Vegeta.**

**"Oh no!" Serena cried. Then she walked up to Katrina. "I'm the White Moon Princess. Eternal Moon Power, Make up!" she shouted and she turned into Sailor Moon.**

**"Miss Moon, Prince Darien would like to speak to you," Katrina said.**

**"Not on your life! That bastard can go to hell and back!" Sailor Moon shouted and she powered up her attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Her attack injured Katrina badly.**

**"I'll be back, Princess Serena!" she shouted and disappeared.**

**Sailor Moon turned back into Serena. "He's…back," she said, her face pale.**

**"Who's back?" Gohan asked.**

**"The man…who turned…into a traitor," Serena said and then she collapsed. **


	3. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.**

** **

# Crystal Tears, Broken Heart Part 2

** **

Serena opened her eyes. She was back in the Son house. "What happened?" she asked.

**"You're awake! Serena, are you okay?" Chi-Chi said, coming to her.**

**"Yes, I'm fine…" Serena said softly.**

**"Okay. The others want to speak to you. She's awake!" Chi-Chi shouted. Then she left.**

**The Z-warriors came in.**

**"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.**

**"I'm Serena," she said.**

**"I know that! What are you?" he said angrily.**

**"I'm…Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom from thousands of years ago," she said. She took a deep breath. "I am also Sailor Moon and future queen or was future queen of my Earth. The man Darien used to be my boyfriend. He was to be future king of Earth but now we're not together so destiny and the future has changed."**

**"So…the master of the woman who attacked us was your boyfriend?" Yamcha asked.**

**"Yep…and that leads to how I got here. You see, I have friends who are Sailor Scouts. So am I. They are my protectors. But Darien attacked my friends. They were badly injured. They told me to get out of there. I did as they told me too…then I ended up here," Serena said. Tears were streaming down her face.**

**"Serena…" Gohan started but he couldn't think of anything to say.**

**"I wish they were here…" Serena said softly. "I wonder if they're okay and still alive…" she said.**

**"Serena, if you can take us to your world, we'll help you fight this evil," Piccolo said.**

**Serena sniffed. "Really?" she asked. Everyone nodded.**

**"Okay," Serena said and she stood up. She wiped her tears and took out her broach. "Silver Crystal please give me the power to transport my friends and I back to my dimension in Tokyo, Japan!" The Silver Crystal started glowing and light started to fill the room. "Eternal Moon Power, transport!" Serena cried and then they disappeared.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Where are we?" Trunks asked.**

**"We're in…my dimension," Serena said, looking around. She gasped. Buildings were destroyed and there wasn't a sign of life anywhere.**

**"No…NO!" Serena cried and she ran off.**

**"Serena!" Tien called.**

**Serena ran to her house. She became pale. It was destroyed. She ran in.**

**"Sammy? Mom? Dad? Are you here?" Serena asked.**

**"Serena?" a soft voice said. Serena turned around and saw the Scouts.**

**"You guys!" Serena cried and she hugged them.**

**"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here Princess," Trista said.**

**"Where's my family?" Serena asked.**

**"Serena?" Serena's mother asked. **

**"Mom!" she said and she hugged her mother. Then she saw her father and Sammy and hugged them too.**

**"What happened?" Serena asked.**

**"Serena? You in there?" Gohan asked and the Z-warriors cane into the house.**

**"Who are you?" Amara demanded. The Scouts got up and surrounded Serena.**

**"These are my new friends. I met them in the other dimension," Serena said. "They're here to help us. So, don't kill them."**

**"Sorry," Amy said.**

**"That's okay. I'm Goku," Goku said. The others introduced themselves as well.**

**"What happened?" Serena asked.**

**"After you disappeared, Darien got frustrated and left. We didn't know what to do. So, we decided to come back to your house just in case Darien wanted to get your family. We got our families to come too. We all came here. We also made an underground hideout. That's where our families are right now," Mina explained.**

**"Oh," Serena said.**

**"Everyone, get in the hideout right now! I think I hear one of Darien's warriors," Michelle said and they all went into the hideout.**

**When they got in, Serena met the other Scouts' families. She never met them. **

**"Why are you hiding? Why don't you fight them?" Piccolo asked.**

**"We fought a lot. We had to, some innocent people were in danger. But right now, we need to rest," Hotaru said.**

**"How old are you?" Gohan asked.**

**"I'm 14 years old," Hotaru said (made it up). "And I am strong because I have the power to destroy an entire planet," she said.**

**"Really? Wow," Goku said.**

**Then Serena said softly, "We should get ready to fight soon. The sooner, the better. Also, I don't think this hideout is going to remain secret forever."**

**The Scouts and the Z-warriors agreed.**

**Serena sighed. _"A big battle is coming. The biggest we've ever had to face. I hope we are ready,"_ she thought.**


	4. Getting Ready for the Big One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. Never did, never will. They belong to their rightful owners.

** **

# Crystal Tears, Broken Heart Part 3

** **

Serena fell to the ground. She was sweating a lot. She, the scouts, and the Z-warriors had been training the whole day.

**"Are you okay Serena?" Hotaru asked, worried.**

**"I'm fine," Serena said. She got up and looked around. Everyone looked pretty tired.**

**"Let's take a break," Serena said. Everyone agreed.**

**"We have some food ready," Ms. Mizuno (is that right?), Amy's mother said.**

**"Great," Serena said and she and the others sat at a table. Everyone was talking when suddenly, Piccolo said, "Shut up!"**

**Raye glared at him. "Why do we have to shut up?" she asked.**

**"I think I hear something upstairs," he said.**

**Ms. Tsukino (Serena's mom) paled. "Could it be one of those monsters?" she cried.**

**"Mom, calm down," Serena said. Then she said, "Let's not take a chance. We should make another chamber below this one."**

**"How do you plan to do that?" Vegeta demanded.**

**Serena looked around and walked over to a spot. Then she shot blasts out of her hand. The blasts made a deep hole in the ground. She jumped down and started blasting the dirt around the spot. She kept blasting until there was a big space to fit a lot of people down there. She jumped back up and then said, "That's how."**

**"Serena…since when could you do that?" Ms. Tsukino asked.**

**Serena shrugged. "I don't know." Everyone sweatdropped again.**

**"Gosh…I can just imagine what would happen if we defeated Darien. Serena might somehow be able to shoot blasts at him and he'd die and then when people ask us, 'How did you defeat the monsters?' Serena will say, 'I don't know.' God!" Raye said, sighing. Serena glared at her but didn't say anything.**

**"Serena…I have to ask you a question. What's the truth about what's happening? The others said you are all Sailor Scouts but I don't understand the whole story," Mr. Tsukino said. The other parents agreed that they didn't know either.**

**Serena took a deep breath and told them the whole story. She told them about the Moon Kingdom, their past lives, and everything else.**

**"Wow…so you're really over a thousand years old?" Sammy asked Serena.**

"I guess you could say that," Serena said. 

Suddenly, Ms. Aino (Mina's mom) gasped. "I hear them! I hear the monsters! They're right above us!" she whispered frantically.

**"Everyone, go to the downstairs chamber," Serena said. The scouts' families went downstairs.**

**"Scouts, transform!" Serena said.**

**"Right!" the scouts said.**

**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**

**"Mars Crystal Power!"**

**"Pluto Planet Power!"**

**"Uranus Planet Power!"**

**"Neptune Planet Power!"**

**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**

**"Venus Crystal Power!"**

**"Saturn Planet Power!"**

**Serena hesitated for a second. She closed her eyes and started glowing. _"Please Silver Crystal, make my transformation more powerful so that I can defeat the new enemy!"_ The crystal started glowing as well. It turned into a new broach. Serena took it and said, "Silver Cosmos-Moon Power!" (I almost always do new transformations for my fics. Oh well. I did Cosmos-Moon because I would have done no Moon but I feel that each transformation has to have a Moon and I need the Cosmos part for this transformation).**

**The scouts transformed. Then they ran upstairs, followed by the Z warriors.**

**"Look, it's the Sailor Scouts!" a monster shouted when they got upstairs.**

**"Get ready for a long speech," another monster said.**

**"No speech this time. Only one thing though: I am no longer just Sailor Moon! I am now also Sailor Cosmos! Silver Moon Blast!" Sailor Moon shouted. (One more thing: I'm just putting her as Sailor Moon and not Sailor Cosmos. Also, if there really is a Sailor Cosmos in the series which I don't think there is, in my fic Serena is Sailor Cosmos. I'll shut up now).**

**"What the hell?" the monster cried before it was destroyed.**

**"Jupiter Oaks Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and she destroyed a monster too.**

**There were only 4 monsters left. Sailor Venus destroyed one, Trunks destroyed another, Gohan also got one, and Vegeta got the last one.**

**"That was pathetic," Vegeta said after he destroyed the monster.**

** **

## That's all for now! Ja ne for now and keep reviewing! ^-^

****


	5. One on One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. Never did, never will. So DON'T SUE ME!**

** **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Hope ya like the fic! Also, MY B-DAY'S ON MONDAY, MAY 7! HE HE! Please R&R!**

** **

Ages (I made up the ages). Serena-17 

**Gohan-17**

**Inners-17**

Michelle-19 

**Amara-19**

**Trista-looks 23 (She's the Guardian of Time! She must've been around for thousands of years. So she looks 23 but she's not 23 years old).**

**Hotaru-14**

**Z Warriors-mostly 25 (I'm lazy, I don't want to put them all).**

** **

**_Italics=_**** Dream/Flashback/Vision/etc.**

**""= Speaking**

**''= Thoughts or talking in speaking (for ex. "She said to me, 'You look bad.' Can you believe it?" Bad example but u get the point. WHAT'S THAT CALLED????).**

****

Crystal Tears, Broken Heart 4 

** **

After the battle, the Scouts and Z warriors returned to the hideout. "Good, you're all alright." Mrs. Tsukino and Mrs. Aino got some drinks and snacks and put them on a table.  "Mom, don't worry. I've been doing this ever since I was 14." Serena took a cookie. 

**"You still act like you're 14. No wonder your mother is worried," Raye commented.**

** **

**"Be quiet!" A tongue war started. Everyone sweatdropped.**

** **

**"Anyway…what's going to happen now?" Tien asked.**

** **

**"I dunno…but for some reason I think that the final battle is coming soon," Raye said.**

** **

**"It is. The final battle is coming.And it will be a battle between Darien and Serena. And if she survives, she will find her true love."**

** **

**Everyone stared at Hotaru.**

** **

**"What are you talking about?" Serena asked. "My true love?"**

** **

**Hotaru nodded.**

** **

**"So Serena…who do you think is your true love?" Mina asked.**

** **

**Serena glared at her. "Shut up!" She ran to a box that contained pillows and picked up one.**

** **

**"Serena…don't you start a…" *smack* **

** **

**"Pillow fight," Amy finished for Mina. Mina now had a pillow in her face.**

** **

**"Argh…I'll get you next time!" Mina tossed the pillow back into the box.**

** **

**Serena giggled. 'This is fun!'**

** **

**"But Sere…who do you think is your true love?" Lita asked.**

** **

**Serena glared at her. "I don't know! We're in the middle of a war and you ask me that!"**

** **

**"Gee…don't throw a fit. It must be a pretty touchy subject huh?"**

** **

**Serena threw her hands into the air and then walked over to a corner of the hideout.**

** **

**"Sorry Sere!" Lita apologized.**

** **

**Serena glared at her. Then, she giggled and said, "Apology accepted!"**

** **

**"Let's go to sleep, you guys. We need to rest," Gohan said.**

** **

**"You're right."**

** **

**So, all of them slept peacefully in sleeping bags.**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** **

**BOOM!******

** **

**That woke Serena up right away. She realized that the others woke up too. **

** **

**"We know you're down there!" someone shouted from above. "Surrender right now!"**

** **

**"Oh shit!" Serena muttered. "Scouts!"**

** **

**"Right!"**

** **

**All the Scouts transformed. Then, the Z Warriors and Scouts ran upstairs.**

** **

**"There they are!" a monster shouted.**

** **

**"Let's get them away from the house!" Sailor Moon shouted.**

** **

**"Okay!" All of them ran away from the house and the monsters followed.**

** **

**"All right. Here's good. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted. It destroyed a monster.**

** **

**"Attack!" The monsters were about to attack the Scouts and Z Warriors but then, Darien appeared.**

** **

**"Stop," he commanded the monsters. They listened. Then, he stared at Sailor Moon. She got the point.**

** **

**"You guys," she said to the others, "This is the battle. The one between Darien and me. ONLY us. Stay out of this." Then, she walked away to Darien.**

** **

**"Hello Serenity," Darien sneered.**

** **

**"Shut up and fight," Sailor Moon said.**

** **

**"Fine." Darien started gathering dark energy. A huge blast was being formed.**

** **

**Sailor Moon was doing the same thing. Except she was gathering pure energy. **

** **

**Soon, the blasts were almost powerful enough to destroy the Earth. **

** **

**Suddenly, they both stopped gathering energy. They looked at each other straight in the eyes. The Z Warriors, Scouts, and monsters stared in silence. This was the moment they were waiting for. Only one would survive out of the two. This blast was determine the fate of the Earth and Universe. Who would be their ruler? The Princess of the Moon and Messiah of Light or the former Prince of Earth, now a prince of Darkness?**

** **

**Suddenly, the 2 shot their blasts. The blasts hit and there was a great explosion.**

** **

**"AHH!" the Scouts shouted.**

** **

**"Serena!" they all shouted.**

** **

**The explosion, on the other hand, destroyed the monsters.**

** **

**When all the dust cleared and the Scouts and Z Warriors could see clearly, there was only one figure standing. The other lay on the ground. **

** **

**"Serena?" Gohan asked. He was extremely worried.**

** **

**The Scouts and Z Warriors gasped. No longer was Sailor Moon standing but…**

** **

** **

** **

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so happy! Why? MY B-DAY'S ON MONDAY, MAY 7! He he! Ja minna-chan! **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	6. The Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue me!  
  
1 Crystal Tears, Broken Heart Part 6  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
When all the dust cleared and the Scouts and Z Warriors could see clearly, there was only one figure  
  
standing. The other lay on the ground.  
  
"Serena?" Gohan asked. He was extremely worried.  
  
The Scouts and Z Warriors gasped. No longer was Sailor Moon standing but.  
  
**Now**  
  
"No!"  
  
"I-it can't be!"  
  
Anguished cries of pain and sorrow were heard. Tears flowed down eyes like small rivers and no one wanted to believe it.  
  
"Serena."  
  
The soldier and princess of the moon, the Messiah of Light, the champion of love and justice.was now lying on the ground, either dying or dead.  
  
"Serena!" Gohan ran forward to the injured girl. Despite the wounds and blood, she still managed to look like.  
  
An angel, Gohan thought. A fallen angel.  
  
"P-princess." Pluto held the sobbing Saturn in her arms and her own eyes were looking down, for she could not stand to see her princess like that.  
  
Uranus looked on with a dazed look, not believing what she saw. Good always triumphs over evil! Why couldn't it have happened now? Why did she have to suffer through this?  
  
The Inners were all sobbing.  
  
"Serena was the one.who brought us all together."  
  
As for the Z Warriors, they looked on with sorrow written on their face. For most of them, tears were emerging for them too. Even for Vegeta, a single tear was trying to get out, despite his mutterings of "she was nothing but a weak woman anyway."  
  
"Heh. She was nothing but a stupid ditz anyway."  
  
If looks could kill, Darien would already be dead and buried.  
  
"We shall avenge,"  
  
"Our fallen princess."  
  
"Don't think,"  
  
"We'll let you get away with this Darien!"  
  
The Inners stepped forward, anger blazing in their eyes.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Our princess was a wonderful, kind person,"  
  
"With a heart of gold!"  
  
"But you wouldn't understand, huh Darien?"  
  
The Outers took their place next to the Inners. Darien put a fake scared look.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared. Still going with the corny speeches?"  
  
Gohan growled slightly. He and the Z Warriors also joined the Scouts. Serena.  
  
Darien noticed the glare Gohan was giving him. That boy.he seems to be angry just like the others but with more emotion added to it.I wonder if.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Gohan's fists tightened and he clenched his teeth. He gave no response.  
  
Darien chuckled evilly. "Well, don't worry boy. You'll all see her again.when you die."  
  
"That's it!" Gohan lunged himself at Darien.  
  
"Gohan, what the."  
  
"He's in love." Krillin looked at Goku curiously. "Say what?"  
  
"He was in love with her.and he didn't even realize it himself until now. And since it's too late.he's going to take out his pain on the one who caused her death.and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him."  
  
Krillin looked back at the battle. Gohan.I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
***********  
  
"You're pretty strong," Gohan remarked. The 2 had been fighting for a few minutes and so far, Darien was the worst conditioned of the two. But then again, many of his wounds were from Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien smirked. "You have no idea. I acquired the powers of darkness and now, nothing will stop me."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't be too sure about that Darien."  
  
Everyone looked up at the sky at the new voice.which actually, wasn't that new at all.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh.my.gosh."  
  
(Should I stop? Hmm.I think I'll keep going).  
  
"Cosmos!?"  
  
Indeed, floating infront of them was Sailor Cosmos. She smiled at them.  
  
"It's me you guys.Serena."  
  
The fighters stared, dazed. It did look like Serena, just slightly different. She had silver hair in heart odangos. But the power was different.it was much greater than before.  
  
"No."  
  
Cosmos grinned at Gohan. "I think I'll take over now." She cracked her knuckles. "I feel like kicking some butt."  
  
"Be my guest." Gohan stared at Cosmos in a daze. She's even more beautiful than she was before.an angel from the heavens. But how is she still alive? We didn't wish her back yet.so how?  
  
"All questions will be answered later," Cosmos said in a soft voice, answering Gohan's question. Then she turned to Darien. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Darien gave no reply. Even he seemed stunned still. But then he shook his head and brought himself back to reality. "Hmph. I'll still beat you."  
  
"Oh really?" Cosmos raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you shaking?"  
  
Darien glared. "I am not!"  
  
"Umm.yeah, you are." Indeed, Darien was shaking. And the funny part was he didn't even know it.  
  
"I'm not scared of you! Bring it on!"  
  
Cosmos smirked. He's an even bigger fool when he's scared.how pathetic. "Okay Mr. Tough Guy. If that's what you want.I won't hold back."  
  
Her body started faintly glowing. The 8-pointed star of Cosmos appeared on her forehead. This is for everyone you've hurt Darien, and for the heartaches you caused me. But I'm not killing you because of revenge, but because of all the people who would suffer otherwise. The Silver Crystal appeared in her hands, slightly different looking than before. "Silver.Cosmos.POWER!"  
  
Light burst from the small crystal and its owner and washed over everything. The whole cosmos was filled in a bright light of warmth.or at least, to those pure-hearted it was warm and nice. To evil-hearted people, it was their worst nightmare.  
  
"NNNOOOOO, I WONT'T DIE, I WON'T DIE! I SHALL LIVE THROUGH THIS, I SHAL-"  
  
*Shatter*  
  
The light died down, returning the cosmos to normal. Along with it, something else died too.  
  
**Elsewhere, in another solar system**  
  
1.1 This light.it's so warm.  
  
"Princess? Is this."  
  
"Yes, it is. This light is from Sailor Moon herself.no, from Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Cosmos!?"  
  
"Yes.it seems as though Sailor Moon has become even more powerful."  
  
"But how? Why?"  
  
".I don't know."  
  
"The power of Endymion and Serenity's love in the cosmos is no more."  
  
A young woman turned from her window in the palace to face the three men before her. "It appears her destiny was even more greater than she thought.and different too."  
  
"Should we go check it out?"  
  
".No. That will not be necessary. She can handle it on her own, especially with her Scouts. She is extremely powerful."  
  
"Alright Princess Kakyu."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!! Or E-MAIL ME YOUR REVIEWS! That would get me working. I hope this chapter was good! *crosses fingers* Rather short but.oh well. -_-;; For those who don't know, the last part was Princess Kakyu and the Sailor Starlights conversing. I just decided to mention them in the story. Most likely, this will be the only part they'll be included in.well, except maybe for a certain wedding. 


End file.
